


Вселенная Яку

by Soft_Coriander



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied Slash, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Coriander/pseuds/Soft_Coriander
Summary: Надоело стекло ?Тогда этот сборник небольших атмосферных историй, призванных вызвать у читателя улыбку и согреть душу - то, что нужно !Каждая глава – самостоятельная история из жизни Яку-сана и его друзей.Не_волейбольное летнее AU.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Yaku Morisuke, Bokuto Koutarou/Yachi Hitoka, Bokuto Koutarou/Yaku Morisuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke, Yamamoto Taketora & Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 3





	1. Чувствуешь ? В воздухе витает глупость

Яку безбожно опаздывает. Они с друзьями договорились встретиться в семь, а сейчас уже полвосьмого. Конечно, это не смертельно, но в очередной раз огребать от недовольных друзей не хотелось.

Наконец, он вваливается в кафе запыхавшийся и чувствующий вину. Все как обычно. Мориске оглядывается по сторонам в поисках столика, за которым разместилась их большая компания, но его взгляд наталкивается на непривычную картину. Забыв о спешке, парень замедляет шаг, а потом и вовсе останавливается посреди зала кофейни. Секунду он недоуменно вглядывается вперёд, туда, где сидит на удивление тихая компания. Очень тихая.

— А почему Такетора сидит один за тем столиком? – осторожно шепотом спрашивает Яку, когда подходит к большому столу. Но Такетора все равно слышит.

— Будет лучше спросить у него лично, – бормочет Кенма, не отрываясь от своей приставки.

Мориске стоит еще несколько секунд, вероятно, ожидая каких-нибудь разъяснений. Но друзья сидят, отведя взгляд, и не решаются глянуть ни на Яку, ни на Такетору. Только один Лев изредка кидает обеспокоенные взгляды в сторону пришедшего товарища.

Парню быстро надоедает играть в сыщика, и он направляется прямиком к Ямамото. Надо было сразу так сделать, чего это он растерялся?

— Привет, – спокойно произносит Яку, вплотную приблизившись к сидящему в одиночестве за соседним столом пареньку.

— П-привет, – неуверенно отвечает Такетора, как-то сжавшись на стуле. Это совсем не похоже на его обычное поведение. Что происходит?

— Не хочешь присоединиться ко всем? – интересуется Яку.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея... – раздается печальный голос друга.

— А что не так? – продолжает недоумевать Мориске, – Ты в порядке? – ненароком задев ирокез парня, он кладет руку тому на плечо. Затем наклоняется в попытке заглянуть в глаза.

— Он это серьезно?! – слышится несдержанный голос Куроо.

Яку выпрямляется и поворачивается обратно к компании. Теперь во взгляде его явно читаются сердитые искорки.

— Яку-сан. Вы случайно ничего не почувствовали? – снова подаёт голос Кенма. И, кажется, в его голосе проглядывает едва заметная заинтересованность.

— А что я должен был почувствовать? – встречный вопрос от сэмпая, которому это все начинает надоедать.

_Вдох. Шумный выдох._

— Ребят, можете уже нормально объяснить? Пожалуйста. Я вчера слегка простудился, поэтому голова не особо варит.

— Простудился? А нос как, нормально дышит? – голос Куроо теперь звучит гораздо оживленнее. А Яку все ещё не понимает, что вокруг него творится.

— Ну, плоховато, если честно. С утра даже не смог насладиться запахом любимых булочек. А что?

— Бабулин подарок, – вдруг слышится рядом голос «отверженного».

— Какой ещё подарок? – в растерянности произносит Мориске. Прошло, как ему кажется, уже часов пять, с тех пор, как он вошел, а ситуация так и не прояснилась.

— Бабушка подарила одеколон на День Рождения. Вот сегодня в первый раз решил испробовать, – говорит Такетора уже увереннее. – Дома все было в порядке, я не ожидал подобного эффекта, – кивает на группку друзей, взгляды которых теперь устремлены прямо на них двоих.

— Яку-сан, жаль, что вы не чувствуете этот духан. Аж с ног сшибает! – прорезается громкий возглас Льва.

— Тебе действительно жаль, что я сейчас крепко стою на ногах? Да, это довольно печально, – усмехается Яку.

— Ой, я не то имел в виду, – прикусывает язык Хайба.

Инуока не выдерживает и негромко прыскает со смеха. За ним подхватывают остальные, включая Такетору. Атмосфера сменяется с неловкой на более дружелюбную.

Когда же все успокаиваются, Яку сполна корит друзей за детское поведение и за то, что обидели Ямамото. Затем поворачивается к виновнику вынужденной сепарации:  
— Тора, – он специально использует эту форму имени, – иди в уборную, сними футболку и постарайся смыть с себя все в раковине. Вот, возьми мою запасную футболку, – протягивает Ямамото свою спортивную сумку.

— И поторопись, мы пока закажем твою любимую пепперони!


	2. Золото и Серебро

Яку любил золото. Но не золото вычурного убранства старинных дворцов и поместий и не золото крикливо дорогих украшений. Нет, оно никогда не радовало глаз парня.

Мориске больше по душе было простое золото осенней листвы, теплый свет янтарных капель смолы, стекающих со стволов деревьев. Любимое время для Яку - закат дня, когда последние солнечные лучи, прощаясь, пробегают по водной глади речки и кронам деревьев, мелькают в окнах, тепло оглаживают макушку Яку. А потом дарят поистине завораживающую картину, разливаясь по небу длинными золотисто-малиновыми волнами. И только проводив солнце до конца, парень мог спокойно завершить свой день, это была его ненадоедающая рутина.

В тот день Мориске, как обычно, сидел на крыше многоэтажки, привычно подстелив старый плед и поджав ноги. В ожидании любимой золотой поры он задумался о чем-то своем. Внезапно из раздумий его вырвало осторожное, но неожиданное прикосновение. Яку поднял взгляд и встретился с большими зелеными глазами. Рядом стоял высокий, нет, высоченный парень, и, не сдерживая улыбки, смотрел на Мориске во все глаза.

— Хэй, коротышка! Я присоединюсь к тебе? – высокий паренёк уселся рядом, не став ждать ответа.

— Ты кого назвал коротышкой?! Ты! – сердито вскрикнул поначалу опешивший Яку.

— Конечно тебя, коротышка, – улыбка не сходила с лица наглого незнакомца. - Меня Лев зовут.

На это Яку ничего не ответил. Он уставился в небо, где уже виднелись первые признаки заката. Однако он исподтишка наблюдал за новым знакомым, чьи волосы привлекли внимание Мориске.

Неожиданно для себя он пришел к выводу, что серебро тоже может быть красивым.


	3. Сон в летний день

Он давно сбился со счета, сколько остановок уже проехал и понятия не имеет, сколько ещё осталось. В голове лишь одна мысль: воздуха, побольше. В салоне автобуса и так не протолкнуться, но на каждой остановке все заходят и заходят новые люди.

 _«Держаться нету больше сил»_ бьётся в сознании задыхающегося парня.

Кое-как пробравшись к стоп-кнопке и нажав на нее, Яку буквально вываливается из транспорта. Какая там у него конечная остановка? АД?

Спустя целых десять минут, которые были потрачены на то, чтоб отдышаться, Мориске оглядывается вокруг. Итак, он вышел на незнакомой площади. И он без понятия, как далеко отсюда его дом. Потрясающе.

Людей на этой самой площади было немного, что для жаркого полудня вполне ожидаемо. В самом центре возвышается странная статуя, окружённая фонтанчиками. Она представляет из себя двух абстрактных существ, поставленных друг на друга и растопыривших в стороны свои девять рук. Большие бронзовые глаза чудищ недоброжелательно смотрят на Яку... Или это ему привиделось из-за жары?

Парень скорее спешит убраться с площади. Пройдя два квартала вниз по улице, он натыкается на маленький ларек со спасительной минеральной водой. Становится гораздо легче, теперь Яку уверен, что ему хватит сил дойти до дома. Нужно только сориентироваться.

Мориске останавливается в тени здания, чтобы свериться с картой в телефоне. Заряд батареи почти на нуле. Ему удается проложить маршрут до дома, но экран тут же гаснет. Вот же чёрт. Хочется бессильно сесть на тротуар и заплакать. Хотя даже это сейчас кажется таким ресурсозатратным...

Внезапно до слуха доносятся ухающие звуки. Яку игнорирует их. Тогда звуки становятся громче, и Мориске задирает голову вверх в поисках источника шума. Сначала он не видит ничего, но, приглядевшись, замечает какую-то темную фигурку в широкой щели между первым и вторым этажом. Либо Яку снова посетили глюки от перегрева, либо в той щели над вывеской магазина и правда сидит маленькая сова.

Яку уже и не пытается здраво мыслить, а просто говорит: "Хорошо тебе сидеть там, пока другие внизу страдают. Лучше бы помог." Уханье прекращается, но тут же раздается вполне человеческий голос.

— Отчего же такой прекрасный человек страдает? Сочту своим долгом помочь тебе, чем смогу, – голос низковатый, слегка урчащий, но звучит дружелюбно.

— Эм... Ну... Я потерялся? И скорее всего обречён растаять тут, – Яку говорит с птицей так, будто это происходит с ним каждый день.

— Не печалься, прекрасный юноша, я вызволю тебя из беды. Скорее говори свой адрес, – заверяет сова, но что-то Мориске не замечает, чтобы она открывала клюв. Парень сомневается всего мгновение прежде чем решает доверить свою жизнь незнакомой птице.

— Ладно. Улиц- ..ох, – не успевает он договорить, как в глазах темнеет, а ноги перестают держать.

Когда Яку открывает глаза, то обнаруживает себя лежащим на скамейке в парке, под тенью большого раскидистого дерева. Более того, он чувствует, что головой лежит на чем-то мягком, а лоб приятно холодит. Осторожно шевелится, ощущая, что тело больше не перегрето, а сознание ясное.

— Как себя чувствуешь? У тебя был тепловой удар, – слышится взволнованный голос прямо над ухом. – Попей воды.  
Чья-то рука протягивает бутылку.

В этот момент воспоминания накрывают Мориске.

_Сова_

_Это голос совы_

Парень приподнимается на локтях, и со лба падает охлаждающий компресс. Взгляд падает на "подушку", которая оказывается чьими-то коленями. Человеческими, без перьев. Подняв взгляд выше, Яку сталкивается глазами со своим спасителем.

_Вау_

Очевидно, у сов не бывает таких внимательных светло-карих глаз.

***

Тем же вечером Яку Мориске был благополучно доставлен домой в сопровождении очаровательного "пернатого" спутника. А на следующий день замечен с ним же на свидании в прохладной кофейне.


	4. Drama king

Вот уже второй день Бокуто-засранец-Котаро не отвечает на звонки, отчего Яку разрывается между беспокойством и желанием прибить друга. И ведь всего на недельку уехал, в соседнюю префектуру навестить бабушку.

 _— Аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны доступа_ , – в сотый раз произносит голос из динамика. 

Мориске сходит на станции в Токио. У него с собой небольшой, но тяжёлый чемодан, ему очень хочется принять душ и провести остаток вечера на диване... Но юноша отметает свои желания подальше и берет курс к дому, где живёт ходячая проблема по имени Бокуто Котаро.

Дверь в квартиру не закрыта на ключ, и тревога Яку стремительно нарастает. Он осторожно приоткрывает дверь и проходит внутрь, после тихо прикрывая ее за собой. Мрачный сумрак и тишина тут же охватывают его всего. Парень старается успокоить колотящееся сердце и, собравшись с духом, двигается вперёд по коридору, в сторону спальни друга. Слышно, как тикают настенные часы в кухне. 

В комнате Котаро царила атмосфера гнетущего отчаяния. Все окна были плотно закрыты, отчего в помещении стояла духота. Шторы были также плотно задернуты и не пропускали ни единого лучика света. То здесь, то там, взгляд вошедшего натыкается на небрежно брошенные вещи. 

И только потом Яку замечает непонятный темный комок, вжавшийся в угол дивана. Этим комком оказывается сам Котаро, обернутый в старое одеялко. Мориске медленно подходит к самому дивану, а затем настороженно зовет: Ко-котаро? Ответа не следует, но уши парня улавливают тихие вздохи. Тогда Яку наклоняется над живым комком, аккуратно тянется к одеялу и стягивает ткань. 

Перед ним предстает его ненаглядный неугомонный Котаро. Только вот выглядит он, мягко говоря, не очень. Лежит, поджав ноги и обхватив их руками, с опухшим лицом и красными глазами и едва заметно подрагивает время от времени. Яку стоит, оторопев, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

Беспокойство, отступившее на миг, когда Бокуто нашелся, снова овладело юношей.

— Хэй... Ты как? – наконец он решается спросить. 

Невнятное бормотание, перемешивающееся с рваными вдохами.

— Котаро, пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь! – Яку наклоняется ещё ближе, чтобы лучше расслышать. Парень пытается заглянуть другу в глаза, но они плотно закрыты.

— Он... Кха-кха. Он умер. **Я убил его** , – раздается хриплый и пустой голос.

Яку внезапно будто обдает жаром, а сердце стремительно падает вниз. Что? Что Котаро только что сказал? Яку ни черта не понимает, что происходит, но он и не хочет знать ответ на этот вопрос. Ему страшно. Сотни жутких догадок возникают в голове, сменяя одна другую.

— Как..? Почему..? Кто он? – Мориске не может сейчас четко сформулировать что-либо.

— Это конец. Ячи не простит меня. Она не простит убийцу, – слышится голос с дивана. 

Яку бу́хается на пол, заваливаясь и упираясь боком в подножие этой несчастной мебели.

— Боже, я ничего не понимаю, Ко... – кажется, Мориске начала накрывать истерика. Он даже договорить не может, задыхаясь то ли от жуткой духоты в комнате, то ли от накрывшей паники и растерянности.

— Ты можешь посмотреть сам. Он... все еще там. Отодвинь шторы, – задушенным шепотом отзывается Бокуто. 

Яку прошибает током. Но он все равно встает и подходит к окну. Резко отдергивает в сторону край плотной ткани. И в замешательстве поворачивается к другу.

— Что это? Тут только э-э-э... кактус? – голос Яку звучит совсем не уверенно. Ещё бы! Он явно ожидал увидеть что-то более омерзительное или ужасное, чем несчастное скукожившееся растеньице в горшке. — Только кактус? Ты действительно не видишь?! Это маленький невинный зелёный малыш, который был убит мною! Ячи... она доверила мне заботу о нем на время, а я! Я предал ее! Как мне теперь смотреть ей в глаза? – с неподдельным ужасом вдруг выдает такую свою тираду Бокуто. 

Это что, шутка такая? _Ха-ха. Ха. Ха-ха-ха._ Да он прикалывается?

Яку уверен, что поседел за эти короткие минуты. По крайней мере, морально точно поседел.

— Бокуто Котаро, грёбаный ты придурок! – почти сорвавшись на крик, бросается к другу Яку, — Ты надо мной издеваешься?! Быстро поднял свой оборзевший зад с дивана! И я еще переживал за него! 

Несмотря на свой праведный гнев, парень все-таки ощущает большое облегчение от того, что с другом все в порядке. Ну, не совсем. С головой явно были некоторые проблемы. Но теперь это не важно.

***

Спустя час в комнате царит уже идеальный порядок, вся квартира проветрена, а Бокуто выкупан и успокоен.

— И все же, мне не даёт покоя один вопрос. Как ты умудрился убить кактус? Кактус! Они же такие неприхотливые. Тут и полный дурак справится, – подкалывает друга повеселевший Яку. 

И, разумеется, Ячи-чан прощает своего бестолкового, но любимого парня. Хотя кактус, конечно, жалко.


	5. Гавайи с Куроо

Жарища. Просто адское пекло.  
На улице +32° в тени, поэтому Яку не рискует выходить из своего номера в отеле. Он лежит поперек двухместной кровати, свесив ноги и раскинув в сторону руки, встречая потоки прохладного воздуха из кондиционера. Если бы не это современное чудо техники, Яку бы давно расплавился. Он на секунду представил лицо горничной при виде растекшейся по кровати лужицы, и это немного развеселило его.

Очень скоро бесцельно пялиться в потолок надоело, и Мориске решил завалиться в номер к другу. Вдвоем всяко веселее. Может, вместе придумают что-нибудь.

Тетсуро также лежал в своем номере и пережидал жару, играя в игры на мобильном. Когда в дверь постучали, он только рад был переключить внимание с надоевшей игры на нежданного посетителя.

— Тетсуро-о-о, – на пороге стоял Яку с измученным лицом.

— Ох, что случилось? Проходи давай, – брюнет посторонился, пропуская друга.

— Нет, не хочу. Давай пройдемся? Плевать на жару, больше не могу отсиживаться в номере, – в голосе проскальзывали капризные интонации, парень явно был не в лучшем расположении духа, но Тетсуро прекрасно его понимал.

Куроо на секунду вернулся в номер, чтобы захватить телефон и кепку, после чего парни направились к выходу из отеля. Спустившись на первый этаж и миновав просторный холл со стойкой ресепшена, друзья вышли на улицу. Людей здесь практически не было, что вполне ожидаемо. Когда они проходили мимо бассейна, Куроо еле сдерживался от навязчивого желания столкнуть Яку в воду. Но не сделал этого, памятуя о прошлом разе и суровой каре разъяренного друга. Прилегающая к отелю территория была небольшой, как и сам отель, поэтому парни довольно скоро вышли за его территорию.

— Фу-ух! – Тетсуро вытер пот со лба. Кепка не спасала. – Я думал, мы проведем отдых на Гавайях, а это какая-то Огненная земля!

Яку лишь усмехнулся. Он вглядывался вдаль, заприметив киоск с мороженым. Ну, он надеялся, что это был именно он.

— Яку! Смотри! Хочешь мороженого? – вдруг оживился Куроо, подтверждая догадку друга.

— Вперёд! Кто последний, тот платит за двоих! – прокричал сорвавшийся с места Мориске. И откуда только силы взялись? Только что же умирал от жары.

Несмотря на преимущество Яку во времени, они добежали почти одновременно. Сил спорить, кто был быстрее не было, и Куроо согласился заплатить. Получив два фисташковых рожка и приветливую улыбку старушки-мороженщицы, парни двинулись дальше. Они шли прямо вдоль дороги, поедая свое холодное лакомство, и никто не попадался им навстречу. Лишь изредка встречались невысокие одноэтажные коттеджи с безлюдными двориками и закрытыми окнами. Растущие вдоль дороги деревья тоже изнывали от жары, неспособные сдвинуться с места и спрятаться в тень.

Вскоре парни набрели на двухэтажную постройку, чей нижний этаж практически полностью занимал гараж. Как ни странно, там было оживленней, чем где бы то ни было сейчас. Подойдя ближе, Яку и Куроо поняли, что здесь можно арендовать транспорт. Они прошли под поднятыми рольставнями внутрь, заинтересованно осматриваясь вокруг.

— Здравствуйте. Хотите что-то арендовать? У нас большой выбор: автомобили, мотоциклы, мопеды, велосипеды. И водные скутеры есть, – из-под навеса вышел невысокий полноватый мужчина.

Парни переглянулись. А что, неплохая мысль! Они вот уже пять дней на этом курорте, и просто лениво загорать на пляже и купаться в океане уже немного надоело. Хотелось более активного отдыха.

— Ну, что скажешь? Может, нам действительно махнуть куда-нибудь на другой конец острова? – обратился к другу Яку. – На мотоциклах! – глаза его блестели.

— Читаешь мои мысли, бро, – по-кошачьи улыбнулся Куроо.

— Только давай ты с владельцем поговоришь? Знаешь же, я не очень силен в английском, – неловко проговорил Мориске.

Обсудив все детали с владельцем, друзья договорились, что придут завтра с утра пораньше забрать своих железных коней и отправятся в путь. В отель они возвращались счастливые и предвкушавшие незабываемую поездку, полную больших и не очень приключений.

Солнце больше не чувствовалось таким обжигающим. В воображении двух закадычных друзей они уже мчали по прибрежному шоссе на крутых байках, а соленый бриз трепал их волосы и забирался под рубашку, холодя спину.


	6. Шопоголик

За окном стоит теплый летний день. Небо ясное, ни одной тучки на горизонте. Иногда, сквозь открытую форточку, с улицы раздаются веселые детские голоса. Но Яку это совсем не волнует. Он не интересуется ни погодой, ни тем, что делают другие. Вместо прогулок на свежем воздухе парень вот уже несколько часов сидит за компьютером, увлеченно изучая бесчисленные сайты интернет-магазинов. Тишину, стоящую в комнате, нарушает только кликанье мышки.

_«Так. На этом сайте сегодня распродажа абсолютно на все товары. Отлично! Надо обязательно что-то выбрать здесь, нельзя просто упустить такую возможность»._

Яку сохраняет страницу в закладки и переходит ко следующей вкладке.

 _«О, бесплатная доставка на электроприборы... Но у меня вроде есть, все что нужно. Так жаль»._

Внезапно взгляд натыкается на миленькую рисоварку, выполненную в дизайне Hello Kitty. 

_«Kawaii~ Божечки, она такая классная! Мне просто необходима эта рисоварка! А старую выкину, она скучная и все равно надоела уже за год»._

Вполне удовлетворённый своими находками Мориске решает сделать перерыв и идёт на кухню. Что-то в горле пересохло, хочется пить. Сколько часов он уже так сидит? 

На кухне парня встречает гора немытой посуды в раковине, но Яку упорно ее игнорирует. Ничего, посуда пока подождёт. Надо ещё столько товаров просмотреть, а он сегодня ещё ничего не заказал даже! Мысли прерывает раздавшийся внезапно звонок в дверь. Ох, Мориске уже знает, кто это. 

Курьер держит в руках большую и довольно увесистую картонную коробку. Стоя на пороге, Яку ставит свою подпись о получении, благодарит курьера и, подхватив коробку, уносит в спальню. Усаживается прямо на пол и в предвкушении начинает раскрывать посылку. Этот шелест упаковок и звук разрывания оберток! Они действительно приводят парня в восторг. 

Коробка до верха наполнена многочисленными товарами, заказанными Яку на прошлой неделе. Тут и набор разноцветных зубных щеток, и нелепая фоторамка, и какая-то кепка со странным принтом, и даже конфетки Берти Боттс. А это что? Копилка в виде розового ежа? Разве он вообще заказывал такое? 

Распаковав все свои приобретения, Мориске садится в кресло с чувством полного душевного удовлетворения. Он начинает прикидывать, где разместить ту или иную вещь, но это не так-то просто. Все шкафы в доме итак уже забиты всякой всячиной, нужной и не очень. И, пожалуй, бесполезных вещей все же было больше, хотя Яку честно пытался найти им применение. Да, у парня была неслабая одержимость, которой он не мог противостоять. Хорошо еще, что зарплата приличная, а то давно бы стал бездомным из-за своей тяги к покупкам. С утра и до позднего вечера Яку проводит в офисе, а свободное время посвящает путешествиям по просторам интернета в поисках новых вещей.

Однако, огорчение из-за нехватки места не успевает охватить сердце Яку. _«Да это же прекрасный повод купить новый шкаф!»_ И окрылённый своими мыслями о новом шкафе неудержимый шопоголик направляется искать акции на сайтах мебельных магазинов, по пути закидывая в стиральную машину новые трусы со Спанч Бобом, которые он вряд ли когда-нибудь наденет. А впрочем, кто знает...


End file.
